Odcinek:Nowe Życie
W młodości zostałem bronym, rozmawiałem na temat kucyków z innymi bronies miałem wielu internetowych przyjaciół. Byłem wprawdzie nieśmiały, ale nie w internecie. Gdy dorosłem nie miałem pozostało mi wielu przyjaciół. Część się ożeniła i nie miała już dla mnie czasu, inni zaś zaczęli mnie nienawidzieć z nieznanych mi powodów. Pewnego zwyczajnego dnia, podczas drogi do pracy rozbolała mnie głowa, pomyślałem ,że to po prostu migrena ale to było coś innego, coś silniejszego zrobiło mi się niedobrze i po chwili zemdlałem. Nie wiem ile tak leżałem ale z pewnościa kilka godzin. Gdy się ocknąłem zobaczyłem ,że jestem w jakimś domu, w którym nie było okien ale były drzwi. Próbowałem wstać ale nie mogłem, cały czas się potykałem. Udało mi się jakoś na czworaka i doszedłem do drzwi. Oczywiście były zamknięte ale możliwe, że dałoby się zniszczyć je z kopnięcia, nagle coś przyszło mi do głowy i wtedy oniemiałem, nie miałęm ludzkich nóg tylko końskie kopyta i skrzydła. Wtedy pomyślałem, że to sen a w śnie mogę robić co zechcę. Więc pomyślałem o otwarciu drzwi i ku mojemu zdziwieniu zobaczyłem, że jakiś czarny promień próbuje je otworzyć ale nie udało mu się. Po tym wydarzeniu kopnąłem drzwi nogami i całe się przepołowiły. Po wyjściu z dziwnego domku, zobaczyłem 6 kucyków, klaczy, patrzących na mnie z przerażeniem, gdy domyśliłem się ,że to kucyki z My Little Pony, Applejack powiedziała: - Co się dzieje do Siana?! - To chyba ja się spytam co ja tutaj robię! - Ty mi powiedz.- Powiedziała Rainbow Dash. - Wpadłeś do stodoły dzisiaj rano! - ktoś nieznajomy odpowiedział mi. Zobaczyłem ,że to postać stworzona przeze mnie: Dead Crew - Dead? - A czy my się znamy? - Tak to ja Cię stworzyłem! - Co?! - A czekaj to źle zabrzmiało, stworzyłem Cię na stronie internetowej. - Czekaj... czy ty chcesz mi powiedzieć ,że jesteś... - Tak, człowiekiem Rainbow Dash wybuchnęłą śmiechem. - Czy ty naprawdę myślisz ,że jesteś człowiekiem? - Tak, znam was wszystkich: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity i ciebie Dead. Wszystkie wasze wspomnienia, słowa wypowiedziane, kiedy się zaprzyjaźniliście. Najwyraźniej bardzo to wszystkich zdziwiło, bo Twilight zemdlała, Rainbow spadła na ziemię, a Fluttershy pisnęła i uciekła. - No to żegnajcie idę do miasta. I poszedłem. Chciałem znaleźć Dr.Hooves'a żeby pomógł mi wrócić do domu, ale najpierw musiałem znaleźć Ditzy Doo, żeby się dowiedzieć gdzie jest. Gdy byłem już w mieście zobaczyłem ciemny zaułek w, którym coś krzyczało (a raczej ktoś). Jak tam doszedłem użyłem czarów żeby oświetlić drogę, ale to co tam zobaczyłem było straszne. Trzy pegazy biły kogoś. Szybko tam pobiegłem, biły Derpy. Rzuciłem się tam ze wściekłością i uderzyłem pierwszego ogiera prosto w krtań, padł jęcząc z bólu, drugi się na mnie rzucił ,ale uniknąłem jego ataku z łatwością. Kopnąłem go w jaja, aż krew poleciała. Ostatni zaczął uciekać latając, złapałem go magią i uderzyłem nim trzy razy o ścianę aż zagruchotały kości. Poszedłem do jej domu i otworzyłem drzwi. Na dywanie przy piecu siedziała jej młodsza siostra, najwyraźniej spała. Położyłem ranną klacz na sofie i opatrzyłem wyczarowaną pierwsza pomocą. Dopiero wtedy zobaczyłem w jakich warunkach żyje, nie było innego pokoju, oprócz łazienki, piecyk był pusty, łazienka składała się z jedynie z prysznica. Zaraz po oglądaniu obudziła się młodsza siostra, zobaczyła mnie i skuliła się ze strachu oraz krzyknęła do mnie: - Co jej zrobiłeś?! - Ktoś chciał ją pobić do śmierci, uratowałem ją, jakbym tam nie poszedł zginęłaby. Po tych słowach mała podeszła do mnie i usiadła przy mnie i przytuliła. Zdziwiłem się ale też ją przytuliłem. Wtedy obudziła się Derpy, jej piękne żółte oczy były całe usiane krwiakami. - Ccoo się dzieję?- zapytała ściszonym głosem. Podszedłem do niej, ona wyraźnie się przestraszyła, ale się uspokoiła gdy jej powiedziałem co się stało. - Dzię-dziękuję, Nie wiem co by się z stało z moją sio-sio-siostrą. Po jej słowach zobaczyłem jak ktoś wchodzi, na szczęście to był Dr.Hooves. - Co się stało? - zapytał z angielskim akcentem. - Ktoś chciał ją zabić pobiciem na śmierć, uratowałem ją i przyniosłem do jej domu. - Dziękuję,że to dla niej zrobiłeś. - Muszę ci coś jeszcze powiedzieć doktorze. - Dobrze o co chodzi? - Jestem człowiekiem. Zaniemówił na chwilę, ale się potem odezwał. - Ale jak się tu dostałeś? - Szedłem do pracy, głowa mnie zaczęła boleć, a następnie zwymiotowałem i zemdlałem. - Hmm... ciekawe. To jest sprzeczne nawet z moją wiedzą. - Chciałbym wrócić do domu. - Niestety nie mogę ci pomóc. To ,że mam machinę do czasu i wymiarów nie oznacza ,że mogę cię wrócić do domu. - Ale...ale... - Niestety nigdy nie wrócisz na Ziemię z naszego wymiaru. Wyszedłem, poszedłem na drogę, uklęknąłem i zacząłem krzyczeć, krzyczałem tak cały dzień, aż w końcu padłem ze zmęczenia. Rano ktoś mnie obudził, to była Twilight. - Po co mnie obudziłaś? - Leżałeś na ziemi jak martwy więc tu przyszłam. - Nie musiałaś...wiesz o tym. - Czemu krzyczałeś? - Ja...ja...zostanę tu na zawsze...na zawsze... - Jak to na zawsze? Nie chciałem na to odpowiadać. Po prostu poszedłem w siną dal. Słyszałem, że ona krzyczy coś do mnie ale jej nie słuchałem, po prostu szedłem. Nie chciałem się zatrzymywać, chciałem zetrzeć moje nogi i kopyta w krew i piach. Nagle poczułem lekki ból w nogach. Pomyślałem, że to wina długiego chodzenia ale szedłem ok 15 min. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Twilight rzucająca na mnie kamieniami. - Co ty robisz?! - Nie idź tam. Znajduje się tam las Everfree. Popatrzyłem w dal i był tam ten las. - Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. I znów poszedłem. Szedłem krótko i w końcu trafiłem do lasu. Gdy wszedłem do niego usłyszałem krzyk kogoś z lasu. Szybko tam pobiegłem i zobaczyłem jakieś ranne zwierze w pułapce myśliwskiej. Najbardziej zdziwiła mnie pułapka myśliwska, skoro kucyki nie jadły mięsa. Wypuściłem je i poszedłem, nagle znów rozdarł się krzyk tego samego zwierzęcia. Kategoria:Wymyślone odcinki Kategoria:Scenariusze